It won't be easy
by its a story of love
Summary: A combination of the tavern scenes in 3x03, 6x11 and SPOILERS from the 6x12 sneak peek. Regina POV only. I may do a Robin POV/Version tomorrow if I have time


**Unbeta'd and I don't own OUAT.**

 **This contains spoilers from the 6x12 sneak peek!**

 ** _It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel _**

Regina knew not to dream too hard. Hell she gave up on dreams and pixie dust a long time ago. Except she hadn't. She had cursed entire realms, been feared by multiple, she was a Queen, A daughter, A mother. She had been so many things but inside she was still the young girl who took a leap of faith, believing in those childish stories.

/

She was the girl who stood before the tavern, peering through the door, wanting more than anything to go in, the fear of rejection holding her back. She was smiling alone.

This wouldn't work. It couldn't if she went in there it would go of two ways- he would engage in pleasant conversation- she took him to be an honourable man: despite not knowing him, or they would get along splendidly- she would laugh at his jokes, share smiles that were elusive but satisfying. They would stare into each others eyes. That was before it all went wrong. When he died, suddenly, without the chance to say goodbye- almost like he had been oblitterated. It would be her fault. It always was.

/

Returning to the tavern had been weird, she had glanced through the window, an old reflection - a lonely girl, so scared, so happy, so overwhelmed. Was that really her? She took a deep breath. She was where she needed to be. She could do this. She walked, no strode into the tavern, posture was everything.

It took 5 seconds for the tavern to virtually empty. It was almost impressive. Almost. Instead she wanted to scream- she had done terrible things- things she could never make up for, but apparently she can't atone for her sins. She can't get people to stand still to listen to her, for her to apologise, for her to explain she would be forever remorseful. No instead the fear still ruled.

He stayed. That had to mean something.

He was happy, He said he was happy without her. She didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. That knawing ache in the chest. The constant buzzing in your head. Her hands were shaking. She needed to remember to breath. Just in and out.

/

She left the tavern wiping her tears away, she couldn't let him see her like this, even if he wasn't real.

He followed her, muttering something about not wishing to offend her. She could feel herself falling.

They reached a clearing and she took a deep breath. She knew she needed to explain.

"Sorry this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here. I should never have dragged you into this"

"Well it's a bit late for that now" his tone harsh, but she could tell from his eyes that it was out of defence rather than offence.

She simply nodded her head.

"Milady I may be a common thief, who has achieved very little, but I pride myself in having some decorum, I do not wish to see you upset"

Regina was shocked at this- he had achieved so much, how could he think otherwise "That's not true, you are Robin Hood, you steal from the rich to give to the poor"

At this Robin looked utterly baffled, "No I am Robin of Locksley. And why would I do that? I steal from the rich to make myself rich" he replied rather indignantly"

He wasn't happy. He was lonely and miserable and trying to fill his existence with meaningless tasks, hoping to find that something. She felt guilty that part of his happiness could just maybe have something to do with her.

She explained the whole crazy story, making a mental reminder to apologise to archie- he deserved another PHD for dealing with all of Storybrooke residents problems.

He took it remarkably well. He believed her which is more than she had hoped for. Even the dying bit.

The light was fading, they had to leave. The trouble of them neither of them wanted to.

It was stupid. Stupid. Stupid but in that moment it felt right.

She moved closer to him, brushing her lips over his.

The kiss was tender, sweet, soft.

It wasn't the same. Both of them knew that whatever this was, whatever it would turn into, it wasn't the same.

It was a kiss between two strangers who wanted to know the other more.

It was a kiss that was comfortable, sweet but lacked the passion.

It was real….it just wasn't quite enough.

The ghost of a half forgotten memory haunting both of them.

/

Yesterday she had been happy,overjoyed. It didn't matter that he wasn't the same, it just mattered that she could give someone a chance at a better life for once.

Things always look different once morning comes. She was still excited. It's just the nerves had kicked in- yesterday she had been lucky- which was a rareity for her. She just hadn't worked out what this was yet. She didn't know what she wanted it to be.

Sighing she took a pile of clothes, she had meant to donate them to goodwill, the chaos had meant she had forgotten, he looked angry, and for a moment Regina froze- remembering her Robin, how he had been amazed by the variety, and comfort of this worlds clothes.

The demon box, as he had so charmingly called it, was rather loud and startling when you weren't used to it. She guessed she forgot how hard it was to teach Robin of all the wonders of technology.

Robin at least had the decency to look a little ashamed, thanking her for the clothes. She offered a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Regina, was once again, starting over.

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are really appreciated :)**


End file.
